rs_old_canon_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Depths
Skytz walked around her small Skyview apartment. She turned the recent events over and over in her head. The last thing she remembered before falling into the electric vault was screaming for help. That until Crystal reminded her of her potential was just a void. Until she died was fuzzy. Author-Girl showed her pictures and read her documentations, but all Skytz could do was shake her head and say that she was sorry but that she didn't remember. She went over the recent events. Her own death, being restored to life, meeting Venom... it all was such a blur. Skytz suddenly felt extremely dizzy, tripped over her own feet, and fell face-first to the floor. When she looked up, she saw something she had hoped she never would again. Chapter 1 "Hi, Skittles. You know, I have a real distaste for our new name." A tiny version of evil Skytz hovered above the dizzy girl. "Yes... yes... you don't look so good... are you feeling unwell?" Skytz shook her head, hoping the entity would leave. "We have ourselves... a liar! I love liars, they're so disgusting." The evil Skytz's voice went from sarcastic and gleeful to borderline angered. "Look at yourself. You're obviously not. You're sick again. Ah yes, I love AG for the pain she brings." Skytz felt herself growing weaker... and weaker... until the pair of them were in a pitch-black hole. "Welcome to your mind! See how black and empty it is? It's I who has been emptying these memories. It's for your own good." "A-are... they really th-that bad?" Skytz grabbed what apparently was the wall of her mind to avoid falling over. "HA! How gullible you've become. Disgusting." Skytz's stomach turned and almost caused her to fall over. "Yeah, what the frick. You're really feeling sick over this?" Skytz shook her head slowly, but her face said differently. "HA! You gonna throw up? Wimp." The feverish former villain shook her head even slower. Her stomach really hurt by this point. The world around Skytz suddenly started to fade, and she found herself laying on her back on the floor. Struggling with nausea, she got up from the floor. There was no trace of the former version of herself, but she was sure she had not been seeing things... Chapter 2 "Sis, you okay?" Silver, Skytz's 18-year-old sister walked in. Skytz nodded and curled up. "S-Silver... what happened to Mom while I was insane?" Silver looked towards the floor. "You really wanna know?" "Yes! Of course!" Skytz sat up. "Well... she's in a mental hospital." Chapter 3 "WHAT? W-why?" Silver looked towards the ceiling and started retelling the events. "When you went insane, a large part of our mother died. Her heart was broken. Over time, she slowly recovered from that. Until..." "Until what?" Skytz forced herself from the floor. "Until a pair of 17-year-old identical twins came to the door claiming to be our long-lost brothers. I'm pretty sure they told the truth, judging by how Mom reacted. When she was taken to the mental hospital, they disappeared. We've got to find them, Skytz, we've got to find them." Chapter 4